


The Winter of our Discontent

by lesbianbean



Series: House Of Cards Shakespeareverse [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I was inspired by episode one it's so. good., Richard III - Freeform, Shakespearean monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: And therefore, since I cannot prove a Secretary,I am determined to prove a villainAnd hate the easy success of my former friends





	The Winter of our Discontent

_Open on a ribs restaurant in Washington DC called "Freddy's." It is small, but it carries the pride of a place that serves better food than the town's finest restaurants._  
Congressman Francis Underwood enters and addresses the audience  
FRANK: Now are the winds of our new political year  
Carrying change that swiftly covers our House  
And the pipes that carry the tides of legal sludge  
In the deep bosom of our great Congress buried  
Now our Party's brows are bound with victorious wreaths  
Our coffers fat with endowments great and small  
Our message triumphant to farmer, builder, and banker  
Our lengthy travels changed to merry meetings  
The House of Walker looks towards a future bright  
They a pleasing hand in the Washington game  
And like a player at the table's head  
Our president accepts accolades from his supplicants  
But I, that am not shaped for outstretched petitions  
Nor made to serve within this newly fashioned cabinet  
I, that am stamp'd from Georgia's soil of clay and learne'd well  
Of edging forward in a picture's frame  
Cheated of the seat that they did promise me  
In return for my wits and will and sweat  
I did prepare to serve my party willingly  
As I have done for two and twenty years  
But now am told again that I must wait  
And stay as lowly plumber to filthy pipes  
Whipping quivering masses into coalitions  
And therefore, since I cannot prove a Secretary,  
I am determined to prove a villain  
And hate the easy success of my former friends  
Plots I have laid, inductions dangerous  
By drunken Congressmen, unions and lies  
To set the workings of this administration  
Into deadly chaos against each other  
And if President Garrett be as true and just  
As I am subtle, false and treacherous  
This day should Donald Blythe be stirre'd up  
About a story which says that his bill  
Seeks to stretch the long arm of federal power  
Over the schools and teachers of this nation large  
In truth this town, though seeming strong  
Is but a house built from fragile cards  
So see how, when one is removed  
The rest do easily topple


End file.
